Harvest Moon: High School Parade
by Megasha
Summary: Castanet Academy is threatened with being shut down. President Sephia (The Harvest Goddess) seeks Hikari, the new transfer student, to boost the publicity of the school. Can she? And find love in the process? Your fav AP characters with high school drama!
1. Chapter 1: Accepted

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Summary: Harvest Moon Animal Parade-AU. Castanet Academy is losing its high rank as a school, and is threatened with being shut down. President Sephia (The Harvest Goddess) seeks Hikari, a top ranked Senior transfer student, to boost the publicity of the school and revive its spirit. But she first has to convince the School Board (the Harvest Sprites) to keep the school open. How can she save the school, AND find friendship in the process? Let the High School drama ensue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor its characters.

Chapter 1: Accepted

I clutched the pamphlet in my hand. Mindlessly staring at the images. My thoughts overcrowded my head to the point where I was not even looking at the pictures, but just blankly staring into space. I read the brochure a thousand times already, I could have recited the entire thing in my sleep if I wanted to. The map of the school was etched in my brain so that I wouldn't look like a fool getting lost among the high-class students. In my mind I repeated the school's mission over and over again, like a song that gets stuck in your head, but you only know the refrain, so it just replays again and again. The rhythm of the car kept me in my daze. How long had it been since we left? 20 hours maybe?

_Sigh._

I rested my head on my wrist and stared out the window, shifting my eyes back and forth from the passing trees. It still impressed me that they had sent a representative to greet me in person, and escort me all the way to the school. He told me that I was an important addition to the school because of my scores and stats.

He sat next to me, chattering away about this and that…I don't know…something about President Sephia, School Board…I wasn't really paying attention. It was his shrill "Hey!" that snapped me out of my trance. I shook my head awake and looked at him. He looked so young. 14-15 maybe. But he had said he was the personal assistant of the President.

"Hikari! Are you even listening to me?" He really did act like a baby at times.

"Hm? I'm sorry Finn. I guess I was just zoning."

"Well, you have to understand how important Castanet Academy is. When we arrive we must talk to President Sephia."

Not again with this Sephia lady. It was like she was some type of goddess to him_. I get it already!_ I just ignored him. I knew it would make him angry, but after such a long ride, it didn't matter what he thought anymore. I already knew that Castanet was a good school, that's the reason I decided to attend. Usually they never accept transfers from such a long way, so I was lucky they allowed me to enroll. I am just happy to start something new. It was exciting yet nerve racking. Who would I meet? What kind of things are there to do? Will I be able to make friends?

The driver of the car spoke up, "Hey miss, what did you say your name was again?"

"Hikari," I replied. It was odd to have a teacher of the school drive us himself, but it was nice to get to know him a little. I believe his name was…Mr. Cain.

"So, ah, Hikari, what kind of things are you looking forward to when you arrive to school?"

_Hmm…_

I had to think a bit on that one before I answered him.

"You know…I think I'm just looking forward to experience a new life at such a great school. It seems like it has a _shining_ review based on this pamphlet." I looked down at it again, remembering that it was in my hand still.

There was a bit of silence before Mr. Cain said anything, "Well, the school's been struggling for a bit. I am not really sure why that is. It seems like the students and teachers alike have been losing….spunk? life?...more like a spirit, these days. I really hope you can help somehow."

At that comment, Finn looked down in knowing distress. He sighed and looked over at me. "Please Hikari, don't forget, for the sake of the school, we need to talk to President Sephia when we arrive."

I simply smiled and nodded at the green-haired kid. I really don't understand what he's getting so worked up about. High school shouldn't be too hard to handle now, should it?

END of Ch.1

Review please! Please keep in mind that I am new at this. Thank you! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: The Newbie

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Chapter 2: The Newbie

I thought I was going to throw up. I was so nervous as the car curved around, and the "Castanet Academy" sign was passed. When the car stopped, Finn had to elbow me in the arm to remind me of why I was there. I stepped out and inhaled deeply, trying to take in the new feeling.

"Hello! Welcome to Castanet Academy! You must be Hikari." A short, stout man waddled over to greet us. He seemed very jolly, and excited to show us the school.

He continued, "My name is Mr. Hamilton, and I am the principal of this school. Please allow me to show you around."

I nodded politely and followed him down the path. Finn followed behind me. Back at the car, Mr. Cain called out, "Well, good luck with school Hikari! See you in class." He waved through the open car window and drove away.

Well, that was it. I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and marched proudly toward my new future.

The principal began to go on about the history of the school, and pointed at buildings and monuments. My mind was on overload with facts and numbers. I could tell by his speech that he was very proud to be principal.

He stopped, faced us, and gestured, "Behind me, and in front of you, is the main building, Celesta. Here you will have all of your classes. Our counselor, Mr. Perry, will give you a handout of your class agenda this evening. To the left of the Celesta building is Harmonica Hall where all of our assemblies take place, as well as some dances and plays. We also have basketball games in here during the winter. On the right is Flute Field, our athletic area. Our football games are held here in the fall, and Baseball and Track in the spring. Feel free to come here to jog anytime if you'd like."

Finn whispered behind me, "There's also a workout room too in Harmonica Hall, if you're interested in athletics."

I nodded.

Principal Hamilton continued, "Directly behind Celesta, is the Garmon building, our dining hall. We pride ourselves with great food here at Castanet, and even have an after school program for those interested in cooking."

I looked back at Finn, "Wow, that sounds like fun!"

Finn frowned a bit and his cheeks flushed. His eyes dropped to the floor as if he knew something, but was reluctant to tell me. I let it pass, and followed Mr. Hamilton as he continued walking.

I looked around at all the new sights. There was a lot less people here than I thought, but that didn't really bother me. I liked small schools. It really was a beautiful school. I was excited at prospect of exploring after the formal tour. I did notice that the other people around didn't seem to look at the school in the same way that I did. They all seemed a bit…bored? Sad? Melancholy? Maybe it was because I was new and overly cheerful. I'll have to investigate later.

Mr. Hamilton continued down a path leading away from the school towards two hotel-like buildings. Here he stopped, "Well, we arrived at the dormitories. On the left is Fugue Forest, the boys' dorm, and on the right is Toucan Island, the girls' dorm. All rules and curfews are posted on the bulletin boards as well as other announcements and activities. Please be sure to check those periodically for news. Mrs. Sue is the Resident Director of the girls dorm who will be here to meet with you shortly to show you to your room. Mr. Samson is the RD for the boys' dorm as well."

He shook my hand and politely said, "It was very nice to meet you Hikari. I hope you enjoy your time here at Castanet. I look forward to speaking with you again. Be sure to meet all the teachers and students while you have the time. Take care!" With that, he as off. I turned towards the dorms and sighed. _Home sweet home._

I began to walk towards the girls' dorm with Finn trailing behind. He was carrying most of my bags, and said between short breaths, "Don't… forget…. we need…. to see…President…. Oi! Hikari! You're not even listening, are you?"

I was…

Barely. I was too excited to worry about duty. I wanted to get my room ready, and figure out my classes, and meet new people, maybe even…boys. I giggled inside at the prospect. I never even had a boyfriend before. My heart pounded in my chest as I daydreamed about picnics and dances with my imaginary future boyfriend. My dream bubble popped when a lady's voice called me, "Hello? Are you Hikari?"

I looked up and bowed in apology for not paying attention. "My name is Mrs. Sue." She said, "It's good to meet you. I will be showing you to your room." I began to follow her into the dorm looking at all the posts and pictures on doors, wondering who were the people living behind them. I could hear a slight booming noise above me. It sounded like the bass of a song turned way too loud, and feet stomping to and fro. Mrs. Sue stopped. "Selena! Turn that music down! You know the rules!" The music then turned up a bit louder. "Gosh that girl! How many times-I will deal with her later." As we neared the end of the hall, we stopped at a blank door. "Here is your room. We have a rule list on your desk, and a chest for your books and things. Let me know if you need help unpacking. Please be in your room with lights out at 22:00. Feel free to walk around the school to find your locker, and such. Boys are not allowed in rooms at any time. They are allowed to be in the halls until 20:00. Any other questions?"

I looked at the blank door, "No I'm fine I think. Thank you."

"If you need anything, let me know. There's a phone in your room, and a list of numbers. I will be around if you need me." She turned and left, mumbling something under her breath about loud music and a dancing drama queen.

I took the bags from Finn and dropped them in my room, looking around at the small space. I walked to a small table next to my bed and saw a notebook there. I opened it and wrote on the first page today's date and time, and began, "Day 1. Fall."

_Wait a minute._ I thought. _I have way too many things to do. I shouldn't take the time to write my thoughts right now._

I needed to explore.

Finn reminded me for the 100th time that we needed to go see the President. But I was way too interested in meeting new people.

Where do I begin?

END Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Ms President

**Chapter 3 is now up! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. The reviews really help me to continue writing. Enjoy!

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Chapter 3: Meeting Ms. President

Taking out the map, I located the counselor's office and set on my way there. I was eager to see what classes were lined up, and when. On the way I met a few teachers. Mr. Hayden and Mr. Dale, the deans, greeted me politely, yet made sure I knew certain rules. Mr. Simon, the school's photographer, told me when picture day was so that I would be prepared. And Craig, our school janitor, well…he didn't really say much to me.

Finn still followed me, giving me tips on this and that, making sure I was okay, helping with directions, and yes, telling me to see President Sephia. At least he cooled down a bit since earlier, allowing me time to look around.

When I walked in the counselor's office I felt a bit…at peace. I guess that's the point of a counselor's office. Mr. Perry beckoned me in, "Hikari, I was expecting you. It's very nice to meet you. I have your schedule here. Please sit down and let's go over it."

Finally. The moment I was waiting for….what classes do I have?

I sat in the large, cushy chair in front of his desk, and tentatively took the small piece of paper in my hands. Looking down at the words, I frowned slightly. _Why, it's just a normal list of classes. _

Math, History, Literature, Science, Visual and Performing arts, and P.E.

Mr. Perry continued to let me know where classes were, and such and such, but I was hardly listening. I was smart enough to figure out which class was where in this small school.

There was a quiet knock at the door. A lady stuck her head in "…excuse me Mr. Perry." At seeing the visitor, Mr. Perry blushed slightly, "M…m…Ms. Mira, pa…p…please please, come in. " He stood up to greet her.

She said, "I'm sorry to burst in like this, but I wanted to go over some schedule changes for my classes if you have a moment. I believe there is an over lap with my teaching schedules."

"Uh…sha…sha…sure, of course." He fidgeted a bit and looked at me in an 'I'm Sorry'-look. "Um, Hikari, I think you're set for now. Let me know if you have any concerns." I then got up and proceeded out the door. I had a feeling something was up with them, especially from the way he reacted to her greeting. I giggled to myself, _it's funny when adults have silly crushes._

In the hallway I turned suddenly to Finn, "Hey Finn, you know what? I think we're ready to go see this President of yours now." Finn practically shot through the roof from excitement at my statement.

"Really Hikari? I am so glad! Her office is just down this way right past Gramon Dining. I know a shortcut form here." He happily bounced down the hall, as I laughed to myself at his mood. He looked like such a child in his bright orange outfit and silly grin from ear to ear.

As we walked to see Ms. Sephia, I was a little nervous for some reason. I heard such wonderful praise by Finn, that I was expecting something…amazing. We kept walking on, and I noticed that her office was a little out of the way. Maybe she liked her peace from all the bustle of high school. Finn lightly knocked on the door, "Ms. President, it's me Finn. Hikari is here to see you."

From behind the door I could hear a soft, angelic voice say, "Please, do come in."

Upon entering, I was a bit in shock at the beauty of her office. Everything was so neat and in its place, but at the same time very tranquil, and not over-bearingly organized.

But it wasn't until I saw _**her**_ that her office seemed like a garage. She was a very tall, elegant woman. She stood politely waiting for us. Her long aqua-colored hair flowed neatly behind her. Everything about her shined "importance."

She motioned for us to sit down, and unconsciously I obeyed.

"I've been expecting you Hikari. It is very nice to finally see you." She turned to Finn, "Thank you Finn for bringing her here."

Finn beamingly smiled at her gratefulness.

She continued, "Hikari, as you know, we don't usually accept transfer students from as far as you came, but we made an exception with you. You are a very capable young woman based on what we have seen in your scores and activities. I know you have what it takes to assist in the task that I ask of you." She paused slightly, collecting her words. "Unfortunately, Castanet Academy is not as it used to be. Enrollment has dwindled, teachers have lost their spirit, and the students are apathetic. The Superintendent is planning on shutting this school down." Finn loudly gasped at this news, and I placed my hands over my mouth in amazement. I could see that Ms. Sephia really cared deeply for this school. Even though I just arrived, I also began to accept this place as my new home.

I was concerned, and a bit angry, _Castanet has always been famous for its prestige. How can it be shut down? I won't let that happen. I won't let that happen!_ "I won't let that happen Ms. Sephia. You can count on me." I became very determined. I knew I had what it took to help bring this school back on its feet. I would do my best, even if it would be difficult, tiresome, monotonous, or even make me want to quit. I would never give up, especially since the way President Sephia and the rest of school counted on me.

She gently smiled, "I am so glad to hear that." Her face then became more serious, "It's not going to be an easy road ahead of you. You will need to convince each member of the School Board to keep this school running. The Superintendent will not even listen without the Board's approval first. Each of them has different views on how this school can be successful. I can only do so much. For a while, the School Board has been inactive because of the lack of participation and enthusiasm from the people here. They do not hold meetings anymore, so you will have to speak to them individually. Finn will know where they are located and what to do." She looked at Finn, and he nodded in obedient approval.

Her face was solemn, yet hopeful as she said to me, "For the sake of this school, we are counting on you Hikari. Thank you." She then stood up to show us out. I bowed briefly as I left.

I stood silent in the hallway, my brow furrowed deep in thought on what was just said to me.

My time here at Castanet was about to get interesting.

END Ch.3


	4. Chapter 4: Red is the Color of Sports

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Chapter 4: Red is the color of Sports

That night, in my dorm room, I wrote down a few notes on how to go about talking to the members of the School Board. I had no idea who they were, or how to approach them. Looking down at my notes, I promptly tore the sheet from its binding, and proceeded to crumple up my plan for the 20th time, and threw it against the wall into the wastebasket. I slumped my head against the desk. _I'm soooo tired. I will think about this tomorrow. Maybe I'll talk to Finn more about what to do._

I stretched out my arms above my head, and took a deep yawn. At that moment, a quiet knock was heard at my door. _I wonder who that could be._ I sat up and opened the door slightly to see who it was.

A girl about my age stood at the doorway with a neatly folded uniform in her arms. Her blue hair was in two braids that went past her waist. She clutched the folded clothes tightly against her chest as if it was holding her heart in. Her bangs slightly covered her deep blue eyes that had a look of nervousness and curiosity in them. Her little voice spoke up, "Um…e…excuse me. My name is Candace. I am here to bring you your uniform for school tomorrow."

I opened my door, and smiled at her in welcome. I motioned for her to come in. She tentatively stepped forward into my room and looked around at the blank walls.

"Hey Candace, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Hikari, and I'm new here. Thank you very much for bringing my uniform."

She turned to look at me, and blushed, "Y…you're welcome. I heard about you, and decided to come bring by the uniform in person so I could say hi. On my spare time, I like to sew, so I embroidered your name onto your clothes. I hope you don't mind."

I looked down at the sweater, and my name was neatly written in thread. I brushed my fingers over the letters. It looked professionally done. "Wow! Thank you Candace! You have a real talent!" Her blush became deeper, and she placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her reaction. I tried to smile to make her feel more at ease, and it seemed to help. She backed up a few steps, "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Hikari. Let me know if you need anything else. My room is just down the hall. See you in class tomorrow." She made a slight bow, waved, and quietly left the room.

_She seemed like a very nice girl. A bit shy, but nice. I wonder what I could do to make it up to her._

Grabbing the uniform off my bed, I placed each garment against my body to see how it would fit and look. Not bad. I was never against uniforms. It seemed so much simpler not having to worry about what to wear the next day.

Now, my mindset was excited for the first day of school. For just a time, I forgot completely about my duty to speak to the School Board members.

I awoke to my alarm at 6:00am. _Arrgh…_ I sat up and shifted my feet over the edge of the bed. Stretching and yawning, I blinked from the morning sun seeping through my windows. After realization hit, I immediately jumped up and smiled, "My first day of school as a Castanet Academy Senior!" This new thought gave me energy to start off my day with a positive outlook.

After getting ready, I stepped out of the dorm, and saw Candace standing next to a tree with her books in her arms. I ran up to greet her, "Hey Candace! It's nice to see you again. Could I walk with you?" She smiled, and nodded her head. She looked briefly past my shoulder as another girl joined us. She also had a soft, and sweet demeanor like Candace. She was a bit taller with long brown hair, and deep auburn eyes. She nodded to me, "Hello, you must be Hikari. It is very nice to finally meet you. My name is Anissa. Candace and I are friends." She then handed Candace a smoldering coffee mug, as she sipped her own. "If I would have known that you'd be joining us, I would have brought you some tea as well. I will bring you some tomorrow morning."

I smiled, "No thank you. I'll be fine. I'm more of a coffee drinker myself."

With that, she nodded, and the three of us proceeded to Harmonica Hall. As we were walking, I had an opportunity to really take a look at the scenery of the school. There were many trees, and grassy areas. This time of year was always the best because of the changing leaves. I saw students walking to and fro, waving hi to old friends, and saw others like me, new, and a bit overwhelmed. I turned to the other girls, "So, what's this Welcome Assembly all about?"

Anissa spoke up, "It's pretty much the same every year. There are a few speeches made about coming events and that sort of thing. The principal speaks, the ASB Director speaks, along with the ASB president and vice president." Anissa looked at Candace when she spoke about the last person, and smiled. Candace, like always, blushed from the attention.

"Are you the vice president Candace?" I asked.

She placed her hands on her face, "Oh, no. I could never…"

"Her sister is," Anissa said.

"You're sister?"

Candace nodded, "Yes, my younger sister Luna. She's a junior here."

"Yes and very popular!" Anissa added, giggling.

"Well, if she's your sister, I would definitely like to meet her sometime." Candace smiled at my remark, as we neared the hall.

Inside, we sat together towards the front as students began to file in. I looked back behind to see how many people were here. I shook my head at how little the student body was. I was reminded of the President's words about the school's future.

_I have to find Finn so we could talk about what I need to do._ Just before I stood up to find him, the lights turned off to indicate the start of the assembly. I quickly turned around in my seat to face the stage.

Mr. Hamilton walked out and approached the podium. A few people clapped.

"Welcome! Welcome! It is always wonderful to see your shining faces. I hope that all of you are excited to begin this school year. There are many different events coming up this fall. Be sure to listen to our daily announcements for dates and times. And now, I would like to welcome your ASB Director, Ms. Shelly!"

"Thank you Principal Hamilton. The ASB is very thrilled for this school year. Next week will be our spirit week to welcome all of our new students. I hope many of you participate in the fun games and activities. We are also looking forward to our Homecoming game against our rivals Waffle Town High School. And after our homecoming game, will be the Homecoming dance where we will pick a king and queen! So, without further ado, here is your ASB President and Vice President to say a few words."

Two students walked out. One was a girl. Even with her uniform on, she looked very stylish. Her hair was in two neat curly pigtails, with flowers arranged in them. Her deep blue eyes reminded me of Candace. She waved enthusiastically to the crowd, loving the attention, with an adorable smile across her face. _So this is Luna. She seems very different from Candace's personality._

The other student was a very sharp looking young man. He wore the uniform perfectly, with everything in its place. He walked with an air of pride, and in front of Luna as if she wasn't even there. His light blonde hair was neatly combed. He never once smiled, or waved, and seemed a bit annoyed at Luna's exuberance.

I leaned over to Anissa, "Who's that?"

She whispered, "That's Gill, Principal Hamilton's son. He's been part of ASB since freshman year, and is the only student ever to be president two years in a row."

"What's he like?"

She was silent for a while. "From what others say, he's a bit arrogant at times. But I don't really know him that well."

Hmmm….He did seem that way. Yet, he was kind of cute. I was hoping I had a class with him to really see if he was what other people say he was.

I didn't quite pay attention to what was said, because I was too engulfed in my thoughts. By the time I realized I should be listening, it was over. The students began to bustle to and fro, and I craned my neck to see if I could find Finn. I really needed to talk to him.

Candace asked me, "Hikari, what class are you going to?"

I looked down at my schedule, "Um…my first class is…ah…P.E."

"Oh, well, I'm going to Math. We'll meet you at lunch. Bye!"

I waved goodbye to her, and Anissa, and weaved my way to find my green-haired friend.

It was 7:57am, and my first class started at 8:00am. I didn't find Finn. _Ah screw it. I'll find him later. I can't be late to my first class._

After changing in the locker rooms, we had to meet in weight room since the gymn was being torn down from the assembly.

In the locker rooms I heard the voices of two girls talking.

"So, Selena, what happened the other day? How come you couldn't go out with us?"

"Ugh. You have no i-d-e-a. Mrs. Sue, is _always_ punishing me for dancing in the dorms. I can't help that I have a talent. ARGH! I hate these P.E. clothes and uniforms. I can't get used to these things!"

"But you still look good in them."

"Oh please, Kathy! You know you look better than me."

They continued to chatter and argue about the dress code, and which girl looked better. I rounded the corner and uttered a slight "Hey," hoping to meet new friends.

They stood for a moment in silence looking at me. One of them was blonde, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a smile on her face, and her green eyes shown kindness. She was rather pretty, but didn't seem to flaunt it. The other girl was slightly taller, and had an island look to her. Her hair was a deep reddish-maroon, tied up in a stylish bun on the top of her head. Her long bangs cascaded around her face to accentuate her alluring eyes. Her skin was tan, much more tan than the blonde, and it was obvious she wanted her curves to stand out. The frown on her face conveyed a judgmental feel as if she felt threatened by me.

The blonde girl came up to me and stuck her hand out in greeting, "Hey, my name is Kathy. You must be the new girl. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand. "This is my friend Selena. She came to this school just last year."

I looked at Selena, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Hikari." Selena just nodded then looked away in boredom. I knew I had to say something good in order for me to be accepted by her. I thought about it for a second, and said, "So Selena, I hear you like to dance. I'm not a very good dancer myself. Maybe you could teach me sometime. I would love to learn from someone as good as you." Bingo! With that ego boost, she turned to me and smiled. She began to chatter away about different moves and techniques, swaying this way and that, to demonstrate. I was an instant friend now.

When we walked to the weight room, I almost fainted from the stuffiness. I couldn't quite understand why it felt so suffocating when it was so large. I walked down the isles looking at the different equipment. I didn't know how to use half the stuff there.

As I was walking, I notice a guy using one of the weight machines. He was lying on his back, bench pressing what seemed like 300 pounds. I couldn't help but look at the size of his arms. I blushed, realizing that I was staring at his muscles, and immediately averted my gaze to a random machine opposite from him. Upon noticing my presence, he placed the weight down, and stood up. "Hey, you must be new here. I've never seen you around before." I looked over at him. He wore a tight black tank top, which had become quite damp from working out, and it showed off his solid build. His hair was in short spikes and the color of copper. I bit my lip to keep me from smiling like a giddy fool.

"Uh…y…yeah…" I stammered. _Come on Hikari, pull yourself together. It's not like you've never seen a cute guy before._

He continued, "My name is Owen. What's yours?"

"I'm Hikari."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hikari. Are you a big athlete? Because I love weight lifting, and wrestling. My goal is to become as strong as I can be."

"Well, you seem pretty strong now." _What? What kind of saying is that?_ I kicked myself in the head for saying something so dumb.

He laughed, "Haha! Thanks! Try not to work yourself too hard here. Things will get stressful for you fast if you're not organized and ready."

I smiled, "Thanks."

At that moment a flash of blue pounced on him, bringing him to the ground. I jumped back in surprise, wondering what just happened. The blue blur said, "Oi! Owen! Showing off your muscles to the new girl are we? How typical." Owen got up and brushed himself off. "It's nice to see you too Luke." Owen rolled his eyes and went to go grab his water.

The blue-haired boy turned to me and said, "Hey there! I'm Luke. I am a friend of Owen's. What's your name?" I was taken aback by his friendly and positive demeanor. He had straight, messy blue hair that was covered a bit by his blue-flame bandana he wore. He had firey hazel eyes that sparkled with a playful spirit.

"I'm Hikari."

"Hikari? That's a nice name. You know, life here at Castanet can be tough some times, but I'm a tough guy, so if you ever need help with anything, let me know."

I blushed, "Thank you."

He then swung his arms in the air like he was holding an invisible bat, and just hit a home run.

He said, "Hey, you should really come by and play baseball with us. I love playing baseball."

Owen came back saying, "Hmph, it's more like you love swinging a bat. This guy here, swings his bat pretty much every morning to practice. It's like he's obsessed."

That fueled a teasing argument between the two. As their voices grew louder, one of our P.E. teachers called out, "Hey! Boys! Quite your arguin', and Luke, you know better than to wear a bandana to school."

Like a little boy, Luke whined, "But Mr. Ra-mseeeey, Mr. _Cain_ lets me wear it to P.E. You know I get sweaty."

Mr. Ramsey sighed, "Alright, you can wear it in this class, but don't let me catch you wearin' it in the hallways or I'll let Mr. Dale know."

Luke shuddered at the sound of Mr. Dale's name. That dean was always getting on Luke's case about things.

We ended up walking to Flute Field to do some warm-up exercises around the track. I liked to run. Running allowed me to organize my thoughts in peace. As I ran around the bend, I saw a familiar face and called out, "Hey! Finn! Hey!" I slowed down to greet him.

"Hikari! I was looking for you. We need to talk."

"Why? What happened?" My voice was filled with concern and a little mix of excitement.

"One of the School Board members is here."

"Like right now?"

"Like here at this field now! He likes to walk around the athletic field sometimes."

I looked around me to see if I could find him.

"Where? What do I say? What am I supposed to do if I see him?"

"He's sitting on top of the bleachers. Don't worry about what to say. He will let you know what to do."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see. Go talk to him."

"But what about class?"

"It won't take long, you'll be back before class lets out."

I rolled my eyes, and took off towards the bleachers, praying that I didn't get in trouble. I saw a figure at the top, and ran up the stairs. There, a young man sat contently, observing the runners. I hesitantly approached him, "Ah…excuse me. Hi…I'm Hikari. I need to talk to you about keeping the school open?"

He didn't look at me, but said, "Yes. Sephia told me that you would come." He wore a sharp business suit, with a solid red tie, the only color in his outfit. He stood up and walked over to me. "My name is Alan. I am the head of the School Board. I am all for the idea of keeping this school. It really is a nice school. I just need to be convinced that this school is worth keeping."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've heard all about the progress recently. I am just concerned that the people may not be willing to put forth the effort anymore."

"I could help. Let me know what I can do to convince you that this school is worth it."

"Hmm…you're a very determined girl. I like that. The only way that you can convince me to keep this school, is if the sports program is thriving. That means, winning some trophies. You see, I am energetic, and earnest guy. I like to see a school where students put forth their full effort into using their own energy. Sports is a big aspect of a school. Get the sports program running, and a crowd to see the games, and I'll help you convince the Superintendent."

I made a fist pump, "Yes! That's great! Thank you!"

"Yeah sure. I will be going to the games to see your progress, you have until Homecoming to convince me."

I nodded my head, and ran back to Finn. I was beaming with accomplishment. It didn't seem too hard to boost the sports program a bit. I'm sure I'll figure something out!

Finn looked at me in nervous anticipation, "Well, well, what did he say?"

I relayed the conversation to him.

Finn looked down and placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm…that seems simple enough. But he's only one part of the puzzle. Even though he's the leader, each board member plays a key role in convincing the Superintendent."

Sigh. That's right, who knows what the other four would want me to do.

I was still confident in myself, "Well, I must work one step at a time. I will deal with the other members later. Right now I need to get back to class so I don't fail on the first day of school."

Finn nodded, and I ran off back to P.E. Boy! I hope the rest of my classes aren't this tiresome! My first day is turning out to be complicated.

END chapter 4

**Next chapter will be the next classes. What will it be? Who will she meet? Tune in next time for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: Blinding Me   With Science

**Harvest Moon High School Parade**

Chapter 5: Blinding Me…With Science

I was out of breath and running late to my History class. Rounding the corner to the classroom, I didn't look where I was going and rammed into a body. Luckily that body was a bit larger and sturdier than me and held firm. I, on the other hand, fell backwards.

A warm hand reached out and grabbed mine, pulling me to my feet. I dusted off my skirt and thanked whoever helped me. Looking up, I saw my rescuer and blushed.

"Hey little lady. You okay?" He tipped his hat up to look in my eyes. I was a bit mesmerized by his deep blue eyes and didn't answer. He seemed genuinely concerned for me, and gave me a smile of encouragement. He wore a brown cowboy hat on top of his wavy sand-colored hair. I turned bright red after realizing that he was still holding me. I immediately stepped back and spoke, "Y…yes. Thank you. I'm very sorry….I…"

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I get lost in my thoughts too sometimes. At least you made it to class on time. Let me help you to your seat. My name is Calvin by the way."

"I'm Hikari. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. It's my pleasure, especially for a damsel in distress like you." He winked at me, and I had to grab my heart to keep it from leaping from my chest.

"Here you are. Your seat is right behind mine. We could share history notes."

"Do you like history?" I asked him.

"Like it? Yeah…I guess you can say that." He chuckled softly.

A new voice chimed in, "Are you kidding me? He more than just likes it. He's one of the top students in history at this school, second only to me." I looked over next to me to see who had just made that comment.

It was a girl; from the looks of it, a very smart girl. She wore large round glasses that she pushed up at the bridge of her nose with her finger. Her eyes and hair were the same color as the sea. She parted her bangs to the side, and the bottom of her hair curled neatly to rest on her shoulders.

"Ah…that's right. Pheobe has out-witted me on that one," remarked Calvin.

"Hi Pheobe, I'm Hikari. This is my first year here."

She closed her eyes, "It's nice to meet you. Excuse me, but I need to get back to my research."

She swiveled in her seat and proceeded to furiously write in her notebook.

Calvin turned to me and whispered, "She's always up to her knees in books and research. A smart one she is. There's something about her that gets to me. Although…it pains me a little that she considers me her rival in history. I can't help it if it interests me so much" He looked over at her in curiosity.

"Calvin!" yelled our teacher, "please take that hat off in the classroom!"

Calvin stood up, "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Barbara. I forgot that I was in the presence of ladies, I should be more of a gentleman." He bowed his head, and respectfully took his hat off, and placed it under his seat.

Ms. Barbara began the history lecture, but class went by in a blur. I was too busy staring at the wavy locks in front of me.

* * *

It was now break, and I was interested in taking a look at the library. It would be nice to get some quiet time for a bit.

The library was pretty impressive, but there were not too many people there. I picked a table, and sat down, taking out my notebook for my next class.

Suddenly, I heard a large CRASH a few shelves over. I got up, and ran to where the sound came from. A man in a black suit and blue tie was buried under a pile of books that had fallen on him. He sat up, and his glasses were crooked and slightly broken from his fall. I knelt down and began to pick up the books that had fallen, "Are you okay sir?"

He stood up, wiped the dust from his pants, and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, I'm fine thank you. I am a bit clumsy at times." His voice trailed off, "Now what was I doing? I have completely forgotten." He straightened out his jacket and tie and looked over at me. "Thank you for your help. I am glad to see that there are still students here who are courteous. As a School Board member, that makes me happy."

My eyes went wide, "Wait, you're a board member? My name is Hikari. President Sephia needs your help."

"Ah, so you're Hikari. My name is Ben. It is very nice to meet you. I _am_ aware of the situation."

I pleaded, "Is there anything I can do to help convince you to keep this school open?"

He placed a book back on the shelf, "Hmm…well…there is one thing. For a while I have been trying to expand and advance the science and math departments at Castanet, but I have been unsuccessful. A good school must have a high achieving science and math program. If you are able to prove that those departments are at the level they need to be, I will write a letter to the Superintendent expressing that this school be kept open."

"Really? O thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down." I shook his hand fervently, and ran off to my next class beaming with hopefulness.

* * *

My next class was math. I walked to class with great determination. After talking to Ben about improving the math department, I wanted to see how much work was cut out for me. I sat down in my desk before the bell, ready for class.

I was completely dead-set on not being distracted by ANYTHING this class when in walked the ASB president himself, Gill. In my mind a chorus of angels sung his arrival. My eyes were glued to his perfect face, and flowing light-blonde hair. My heart began to beat so hard; I thought the whole classroom could hear it.

I shook my head from my thoughts to try to gain focus once again.

After a few moments, Luna walked in as well.

_She must be really good at math if she's in a Senior class as a Junior._

Luna sauntered past and sat in the chair behind me. I turned around to greet her.

"Hi, you must be Luna. I'm Hikari. I just met Candace the other day, she's a really nice person, and she told me about you."

She smiled, "Yep that's me! You know my sister?"

"Well, kind of. I'm new here and I-"

At that moment Gill walked over to me and said, "You are new here? Allow me to be your guide to our school. Being the ASB president, it is my duty to inform you on all the happenings of Castanet Academy, and be your welcome escort." He placed his hand over his heart like a gallant knight.

My heart fluttered wildly. _Gosh he was so cute!-_Even though he said those lines very scripted and stoic.

Luna stood up, and slammed her hands on the desk, "Excuse me _GILL_, but I believe she was talking to _**me**_. _**I**_ will be her tour guide today. It is the job of the **VICE** president. Besides you're too 'important' to do a job like that." Her voice was seeping with animosity and spite.

He glared at her, "Hmph. I believe my word out ranks yours. Plus, I am a gentleman, and the son of the principal of this school. I cannot allow a new lady of her caliber to be placed in the hands of a flighty, baby girl like _you_!"

"Ooo. Why you…" She shook with fury. Both grabbed on to one of my arms, playing a tug of war with my body. They began to yell at each other, "**I** saw her first!" "No **I** saw her first!"

Finally, our teacher yelled, "Children PLEASE! Sit down and focus." The two fighting presidents sat down in a defeated 'hmph', and in unison said, "Sorry Mr. Jake." I collapsed in my chair from exhaustion. If this is how math class was going to be everyday, then I had a lot of work ahead of me.

* * *

After class, I snuck away from the view of Gill and Luna, hoping they wouldn't see me. I did not want to experience them fighting to help me again.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, and started off for my next class. _ I really hope science class isn't this bad, otherwise I will never be able to convince Ben._

Arriving to class, I absentmindedly sat at one of the lab tables. I placed my head on my desk, wishing for a much needed nap. _Lunch is after this….I can't wait._

I looked up, and smiled to see a familiar face walk in. My demeanor brightened up, "Hey! Anissa hey!" She turned to see who was calling her and when she spotted me, she smiled and waved. I was so glad I knew somebody quiet and sane in this class. I motioned for her to come and sit next to me so I could have a friend lab partner, but she just shrugged her shoulders helplessly and pointed to the seat next to me. I was so engulfed in my thoughts earlier that I didn't even notice that someone was already sitting in that seat.

I turned over to see who it was.

He was tall and slender, with his glasses starting to fall off the edge of his nose. Every movement he made, whether it was getting his books out or writing at his seat, seemed to be filled with elegance and grace. His long, straight black hair was pulled back in a tie, leaving behind a few bangs that covered part of his face. I couldn't see his eyes because he was too attentive to his book to even look up at me. He wore his lab coat, ready for class.

I tentatively spoke up, "Umm….h-hi. My name is Hikari. I guess I'm your lab partner for this year."

Without looking up he replied, "Yes. I know of you. You're new here."

He turned his head slightly to look in my direction, "It is very nice to meet you. I'm Jin."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation for now.

Our teacher began to walk around the tables taking roll as she did. When she stopped at Anissa's table, my ears perked up to see what she'd say.

"Hello Anissa, it's great to have you in my class again. You did such a magnificent job on your plant project last year. I was very impressed on how well it grew. You have a way with plants I think. I hope to see good things from you again this year."

Anissa smiled and nodded, slightly coloring at the wonderful praise. The teacher continued to walk down the isles until she reached our table. Seeing Jin she said, "Ah Jin, it is wonderful to see you in my class again. How are you?"

He nodded, "Very well thank you."

She turned to me, "You know, you're very lucky to have him as your lab partner. He is my top science student." She smiled at me.

Jin blushed and said, "Ms. Ruth, you're too kind. I'm just doing my duty as a student." Ms. Ruth softly laughed, patted him on the shoulder, and walked off.

We began our first lab assignment. I knew what I was doing, but for some reason I was very intimidated by Jin, and with him being in such close in proximity to me, I was shaking while handling the lab equipment. He leaned in closer to me and gently grabbed my hand to steady it. My heart began to beat rapidly from the contact.

His voice was filled with concern, "Here, let me help you. You do not seem to be feeling well."

He placed his hands on my face, checking to see if I had a fever. I knew that my face was burning red because our faces were practically touching. He didn't seem to care about the closeness. I peered into his deep dark eyes trying not to faint.

At that moment a man burst into the class yelling, "Hey Ms. Ruth, I'm here to bring you the fish you ordered for your dissection project."

Ms. Ruth clapped her hands, "Why thank you Ozzie, that was very nice of you to bring them in."

Looking over at the catch Ozzie was holding, I was overwhelmed with Jin holding me, not eating anything, and the smell of formaldehyde and fish that I couldn't stop myself from….

….fainting…

* * *

I awoke to find my self in a hospital-type bed. Blinking from the bright lights, I saw a figure hover over me, "Hikari…are you okay?"

Gaining my vision back, I saw Jin and Anissa sitting next to me with concerned faces.

I shakily said, "W-what happened?"

Jin pushed his glasses up on his face, "Well, it seems like you were overworked, and then fainted. You need to make sure to take better care of yourself. Ms. Irene, the school nurse has given you some medicine. You should rest for the remainder of the class time."

Anissa said, "Don't worry Hiakri, I'll make sure to get you the notes you missed. I hope you'll feel better by lunch time."

The nurse walked over to us, "She will be fine. You can go back to class now."

Anissa and Jin sat up and proceeded out the door. Anissa lingered a bit in the doorway to look back at me. She sadly waved goodbye and left.

I plopped back down on the bed, shaking my head from the embarrassment of it all. _I need to make sure I don't faint again. I have to remember to eat something in the mornings._

I groaned at my stupidity, and placed my arm over my eyes. My ears perked when I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Ms. Irene. Did you miss me?"

She sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"Ah, it's nothing, just a small cut on my arm."

I looked up and saw Luke standing there, holding his arm waiting for a band-aid and ointment. But what he said was a small cut, was actually a significant gash.

I couldn't help but say, "How did you do that?"

He looked over at me, "Huh? Oh. Hey Hikari! You mean this little thing? Well, you see, I was attacking this bear and-"

"Oh come on Luke, how did it really happen?"

He laughed, "Right. I was throwing something in the air and I caught it wrong."

The elderly lady lightly smacked his head, "How many times do I have to tell you not to throw things in the air no matter how strong you think you are."

He winced slightly, "Aww….Ms. Irene…you know how I like throwing things. Besides, if I didn't get hurt all the time, I wouldn't be in here as often to see you."

She threw her hands up and scoffed at his blatant kiss-up remark. She quickly bandaged him up, and then walked away, mumbling under her breath.

I giggled. Luke was rather charming at times.

He walked over to me, "So Hikari…ditching class are we?"

I glared at him, "No…I guess I worked a bit too hard today and needed to rest."

He sat down next to me, giving me a friendly nudge with his elbow, "Hey remember what I said about helping you out? I really meant it." He turned to face me, and brushed a loose bang from my eyes, "Seriously." I blushed and turned away so he wouldn't see my embarrassment. He was being so nice.

I softly said, "I know. Thank you."

He stretched his arms, "Anytime. If it's for a girl like you, it's my pleasure." He smiled innocently, not realizing how his words made me weak in the knees.

Seeing signs of distress in my face he said, "Hey, how 'bout I bring you to lunch. You look like you need something to eat. Garmon Cafeteria has pretty good food. The bell's going to ring soon, so you could sit with my group."

I nodded, and he grabbed my arm, leading me to lunch.

END Chapter 5

It's still not the end of the first day of school for Hikari, and she's only met two members of the School Board! What will happen next?

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors and Riddles

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Chapter 6: Rumors and Riddles

I-was-staaarving.

The walk to the cafeteria seemed like an endless maze. Luke bounced beside me with a grin on his face. His happy demeanor cheered me up a bit.

I began to imagine what could be for lunch as the smell of Garmon Cafeteria grew closer. My mind was so lost in the clouds that I didn't notice a large dip in the floor. I lost my balance and almost landed face-first on the tile when Luke's athletic arms caught me, "Whoa, watch it there! They're doing some maintenance on the walkway to the cafeteria, so you better watch your step. You okay?" He placed me back on my feet.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Sure thing."

He waved to the man working on the floor, "Hey Bo! Nice to see you. The floor's looking great!" Bo waved back, "Hello Luke! Thanks! It's should be done in a day or two."

Luke and I continued to walk past and into the dining hall.

He allowed me to go first in the lunch line, and we slid our trays down the metal bars. He leaned in and said, "Mrs. Yolanda and Colleen are the lunch cooks. They're real nice. If you're friendly with them, they'll give you extra food."

"How _is_ the food here?"

"It's good. But I heard that the cooks have been low on supplies, and helping staff, so they can't make some of their best dishes. We used to have a great cooking program here, but there weren't enough students interested anymore, so they shut it down."

I frowned a bit, _Another program shut down. I wonder if there's any way to help._

I grabbed a few items from the bins and piled them onto my dish. Mrs. Yolanda smiled at me and placed a cup of yogurt and some granola on my plate. "Hello. You must be new here. I'm Yolanda, and Colleen is over there. Let us know if you have any special diet requirements or recommendations."

I bowed slightly in thanks.

Luke whined, "Yogurt? Aw man! Isn't there anything _else_ today Mrs. Yolanda? Like vegetable curry perhaps?"

Mrs. Coleen walked over, "I'm sorry Luke, we haven't received the items for that recipe in a while. We still have our usual sandwiches though. Please, help yourself to those."

Luke stuck out his bottom lip in a disappointed pout, and slumped to our table.

He plopped next to Owen, and I sat across from him next to Kathy and Selena. They all welcomed me to their table, and I politely gave my greetings. I peered over the crowd to see if I could find Candace or Anissa, but I couldn't see them. _I will have to catch up with them later._

Kathy shouted, "Hey Luna! Hey! Come sit with us."

Luna waved and sat down. Kathy continued, "Luna have you met Hikari yet? She's new this year."

Luna blushed, "Yes, we've met. Hey, I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. I probably scared you. It's just that every time I see that pompous Gill, my blood starts to boil. I can't control myself."

I smiled, "That's alright. It was kind of nice to be fought over."

She smiled, and the lunch conversations continued as usual. We started to talk about our classes so far, teachers, homework, etc.

Owen then shrieked, "What the heck are you _doing,_ Luke?"

Luke shrugged, "What? What's wrong?"

"Why are putting chocolate sauce on your banana?"

Luke grinned, "Because it's the _best _that way!"

Owen winced, "Yuck. That's just…nasty."

Luke teasingly gobbled down the messy banana purposefully in front of Owen, making him turn green.

Selena chimed in, "That's sick Luke. You look like a pig."

He teased, "Oh, you know you like it," and winked. She gasped in fake-flirty offense, and proceeded to punch him in the arm, which caused the whole table to laugh.

I giggled and took in the carefree moment before me.

Sighing, I looked around the room to see if I could find Anissa and Candace again, but instead, caught a pair of new, mysterious eyes staring at me.

I immediately looked away.

_Who was that?_

I wondered if I was still being looked at, so I cautiously, and as stealthy as I could, peeked over in that direction.

He was alone at a table in the back of the cafeteria, peering over his book while sipping his coffee. He wore a dark purple jacket with the hood draped over his head. His silver hair was disheveled, covering portions of his tan face. His intense, deep green eyes pierced into mine. They shimmered with a glint of wisdom. He had an odd white tattoo under his right eye that looked like the rays of a sun. His half-closed eyes studied me. The aura around him was dark and mysterious.

My heart began to pound. Was I afraid of being stalked, or excited to be admired?

_Okay, calm down Hikari. He's probably not looking at __**you**__, but just in the area. Maybe he just started zoning out, and is looking in your direction and doesn't realize he's staring at you. _

At that moment, Luna whispered in my ear, "Oh, my gosh Hikari! That guy over there is _totally_ staring at you!"

The sudden voice in my ear nearly made me leap out of my seat. My voice gave out a soft "eeek!"

I blushed deeply, "No he's not. He's just looking in this direction. How do you know he's not looking at _you_?"

Kathy spoke up, "Luna may be popular, but that guy could care less about popularity. No, Hikari, I think he's looking at _you_."

"That guy really creeps me out," shivered Selena.

My face went slightly pale, "W…why? What do you mean?" I did _not_ want to be stalked by a creeper!

Our table then huddled together to hear the juicy gossip. I leaned in close; my mind focusing on the words before me.

Selena started out in a whisper, "_**I**_ heard he can hear people's minds." She wiggled her fingers in the air as if telling a ghost story.

"That can't be true!" Luke said. "He's just a loner; a rogue who doesn't want friends."

Owen backed up his friend's comment, "Yeah, he never hangs out with anybody, and doesn't go to any activities."

"Plus, doesn't he hang out with that weird Vivi girl sometimes?" asked Luna.

"Oh yeah!" Selena said, "She was in my class once. She is _never _around, _never _in class. And when she rarely is here, she's always going _crazy_." She made a loop with her fingers next to her head to emphasize the 'crazy.' She continued, "That's why people have nicknamed her the 'Witch Princess,' because she's so flighty and dramatic. Yeah, so if he hangs with _her_, he _must_ be weird."

Kathy was hesitant. "I don't know…he seems like a nice guy to me. A bit quiet maybe, but nice."

Selena scoffed, "Nice? Ha! I doubt it. You're always too kind Kathy. I mean look at him! He is totally out of dresscode, and the teachers don't even care. He has a purple jacket on, a tattoo on his face, and earrings on each ear. It's just not fair! Why is it that when I dress the way I want, I always get in trouble."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Have you _seen_ the way you dress?"

I wanted to stay on the subject, but not start an argument, so I asked, "What's his name?"

Luna answered, "That's the weird part. No one knows. Not even the teachers. He never tells, nor writes his name to _anyone_. Soooooo _weird_."

"Well, what _does_ he call himself, or what do other people call him?"

"Everyone just calls him Wizard because he's filled with awe and mystery, plus his hair is silver, like a wizard's."

"And don't forget it's also because he can read people's minds!" Selena laughed. Everyone at the table began to giggle and started talking about other things. I, on the other hand, became silent and contemplative. I didn't really know what to think.

_Is he really as weird and creepy as everyone says he is, or is he just misunderstood?_

I looked over in his direction again, but he had disappeared.

* * *

I caught sight of Anissa and Candace sitting with Jin, Calvin, Phoebe, and one other guy who I didn't recognize. I said 'goodbye' to my table. As I was leaving, another girl sat next to Kathy. I felt bad for not introducing myself to this new stranger, but I was already on my way to see Anissa and Candace. Walking over, I was suddenly jerked to the corner by Finn.

"Hikari! Finally, I found you! Where have you been?"

"Umm…class. Where have _YOU _been?"

The younger boy shook his head, "Nevermind that now, another School Board Member is here, in the cafeteria!" He placed his hands on his head in panic. Finn was always overly dramatic and paranoid.

"Where?"

"There!" his little voice shrieked as he pointed to a man in a suit and yellow tie, laughing and smiling.

"Him? He doesn't seem so bad."

"That's Collin," he informed me. "He loves to tell jokes, and hear jokes. But if you don't say a joke first, he won't even speak to you!"

I rolled my eyes at his probable exaggeration, but I still listened to his advice.

I was never really good at telling jokes. The only jokes I knew were 'Knock-Knock' jokes.

"Alright. I will go talk to him now."

Finn jumped for joy at my prompt decision.

I tried to think of my best knock-knock joke.

I walked nearer to where Collin was standing, repeating the joke to myself, so that I could get the timing right.

I approached him with a smile saying, "Knock knock!"

He turned towards me and giggled, "Ooooo! A joke! I love jokes! Who's there?"

"Isabel."

"Isabel who?"

"Isabel broken, because I had to knock."

He began to burst into laughter. "Is—a-'bell'…HAHAHAHA!" He was laughing so hard a tear could be seen falling from his eye.

I really didn't think it was _that_ funny, but at least he liked it.

After he regained his composure he said, "Phew, that was a good one! What's your name?"

"Hikari."

"Ah, Hikari. So you've come to ask me to help save the school, haven't you? Aww…I was hoping you'd tell more jokes. But I guess this is not a laughing matter."

I stood up straight and said, "Mr. Collin, Castanet is a great school. You must know that. Please, I beg of you, keep this school open."

He sighed, "It used to be a good school. But I'm afraid, I would have to agree with the rest of the board to shut Castanet down."

I pleaded, "But what's wrong with the school? There must be a way for me to convince you that this school is worth keeping. I am willing to do whatever it takes. The President and the school are counting on me!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Wow. You are a very determined, and hard-working girl. I admire that. I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal. You see-a good joke is all about timing and writing. What this school is lacking is great history and literature programs. The students and faculty here have lost their talent to admire, contemplate, and write about the world they live in and experience. If you can boost these two programs, I will help you keep this school."

"Really? Thank you!" I jumped in excitement.

"You know," he said, "it's only because of the amazing determination you have, and your skills as a joke teller that I'm agreeing to this. The other students here don't have the same fervor as you do. I'm really glad you're here." He smiled and turned to leave, "I look forward to seeing your progress." He then began to hum a tune as he left.

* * *

I bounced back over to Finn, beaming with accomplishment. I briefly recapped what had been said to me earlier.

After hearing it, Finn looked a bit worried, but at the same time hopeful.

"So Finn, I've met three of the Board Members, what should I do now?"

He looked up at me with his young innocent eyes, "Hmm…well, for starters we need to try to accomplish the tasks that the members have asked you to do. But we also need to talk to the last two board members. So there is still a lot of work ahead of us."

"What do you know about the other two board members?"

"Actually, not much. But I know someone who does. Come on; we don't much have time left for lunch, so let's hurry to see him. He usually hangs out in the library about now."

"What? Wait…who?" But before my questions could be answered, he dragged me by the wrist to the library.

* * *

We busted through the doors, completely out of breath. The sudden quietness of the room gave me a slight shock, and I held my breath to keep my beating heart quiet. Between breaths, Finn said, "He...usually...sits…around…the...corner…with…his…book." Finn collapsed on a chair. I left him to compose himself, and walked towards the back of the library. I turned the corner and didn't see anyone there except….Wizard.

I immediately jumped back behind the bookcase, my heart pounding with fear. _I have to talk to __**him**__?_

_What do I do? What do I do?_ I tried telling myself, _Calm down. Calm down. He's just another student at this school. He's not a magician who can read minds. They were just rumors. Just go over there and ask him._ I nodded my head in agreement. I turned around to go see him, but found his face already inches from mine, as he said in a low tone, "You must be Hikari."

I shrieked in surprise, and turned white from fear. I heaved a few heavy breaths, putting my hand over my heart. "O gosh! You scared me. You came out of nowhere."

He took off his hood, and turned to sit back down, not saying a word as I followed him. I sat down at the chair next to him.

He continued to read his book: some research book about stars. I asked him, "How did you know my name?"

He didn't say a word, and his eyes kept focused on his book. … … …

… … … …

After a few moments of awkward silence, I tried again, "Um…hello?"

Without taking his eyes off the book he spoke, "I saw you in the cafeteria. People have been speaking of a new Senior to the school, you. After seeing you with your small green-haired friend, and your talk with the School Board member, I assumed you were Hikari. I know of your plight to save this school. I will not give you what you seek, for your quest is futile."

His voice was a low, soothing sound, but I wasn't sure what to make of his demeanor. Did he hate me? Or was he just uncomfortable around new people?

I was hurt by his comment, and was no longer intimidated by him, "What do you mean 'futile'? You don't know me. I am willing to do what it takes to save this school. Here you sit, reading your book, and drinking your coffee. What are _you_ doing to help the school? I came to you for information. Are you going to help me or not? Because if you're not, I have no more use speaking to you." I was surprised by my own feistiness; I never usually acted so defensively.

At this, he looked up at me with those same piercing, green eyes. His tone had changed; he voice became intense and angry, "I know much, and care much about this school. You have no idea what I've tried to do to save Castanet Academy, but the people here are useless. _You_ think you can do any better?"

I was challenged. And when someone challenged me, I didn't back down. I leaned in closer to show him just who I was, "I'm not _like_ other people. You can bet on that."

He leaned back, and closed his eyes. Sighing he said, "Yes. I can see that. You're…different. And because of that I will tell you what you need to hear." He stood up and closed his book. Turning his back to me, he said, "Find the sleeping one in a place of tears, and find the crying one in a place of laughter."

He began to walk away. I shouted, "Hey wait! What? What does that even mean?"

He kept walking and ignored my pleas.

_Argh! So frustrating. He didn't help at all. What am I supposed to do now?_

I went back to Finn, huffing in frustration as I did. "What a great help _he_ was! Why did I have to go talk to him anyway?"

Finn said, "He knows a lot about this school. I figured he would know more about the School Board than I did."

"Well, he didn't. He just gave me a silly riddle to discourage me from trying," I snapped.

Finn sighed, "Calm down Hikari. Don't worry about it now. The bell already rang for your next class. You should probably get going."

I nodded in agreement. _I will deal with __**that**__ guy later._

END Chapter 6

* * *

I really appreciate all of your comments. They've really helped me to push forward. Sorry these chapters are going so long. The first day is becoming longer than I expected. But I promise it'll get better…hopefully.

Thank you! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Much Needed Sleep

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Chapter 7: Much Needed Sleep

SLAM!

_Ow._

My head hit the desk harder than I had wanted. Even though my forehead hurt from the impact, I didn't move. I racked my brain with the Wizard's riddle. It didn't make any sense. I felt as though my mind was about to explode from confusion and frustration.

"Are you okay?" A new voice called out to me.

I groaned in response, forgetting where I was.

"The first day of school not going well for you, huh? I understand." I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder; it snapped me back to reality. I looked up and saw the smiling face of a gentle-looking soul. His face was deeply concerned for me. He was neatly dressed, and had short ice-blue hair, but what really stood out was his comforting, smiling eyes. His whole demeanor seemed to make my worries vanish, and I felt…happy. I hesitantly said, "Yeah…I guess you could say that. I'm just not sure I fit in yet."

He sat down next to me, "That's okay. You have time. I like this school, and the people here seem to be nice." He placed his hand out in greeting, "I'm Toby by the way. If you need anyone to talk to, I could be here for you."

I was very impressed by his thoughtfulness and positive attitude about life. My cheeks grew hot from realizing that I was acting silly and pessimistic. I felt gravitated towards him.

"Hi, I'm Hikari." I looked around, and remembered that Literature class hadn't started yet.

"Hey Toby!" A girl called out from the doorway. Toby gave a slight wave, and she sat down next to us. She looked familiar to me somehow.

He smiled at her, "Hey Renee. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Toby." Blushing, she smiled back, her brown eyes sparkling. Her hair was in a cute crop-cut that matched the shade of her eyes. She had a sweet temperament, very similar to Toby's.

She looked over at me, "Hey, I remember you. I sat down at Kathy's table at lunch while you were leaving. I feel bad not saying hi to you, but you looked busy. Kathy tells me that you're new?"

_So that's where I remembered her from._ I nodded.

"Well, it's always good to have new students. It is very _very_ rare for the academy to accept transfer students. It's a pretty exclusive boarding school. So it's very special to have you here."

"Thank you. I'm very happy to-"

"Alright class! Let's get started!" our teacher called out. She wrote her name on the board, signaling the start of class. Mrs. Hanna seemed like a jovial teacher, but went on tangents quite often. She somehow made an analogy between different types of literature and farm animals, but it was a far stretch. I wasn't sure how much I'd be learning in this class.

I then remembered Collin's words about trying to boost the literature and history programs, and realized that it was probably going to be tough. _I wonder what I could do._

Before I knew it, class was over, and we shuffled along to our next class.

* * *

"Yes! My last class of the day!" I was looking forward to going back to my room, and taking a well-needed nap.

I found Candace as I walked into the room. I waved, and sat next to her, chatting about my day, leaving out the whole school's-closing-quest-to-improve bit. She seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say, and I was happy to vent some things.

We were interrupted by a soothing, lyrical voice, "My, I really like your necklace. And your hair cut and color really brings out your eyes. You're rather…cute."

This comment caught me off guard, and I uncontrollably blushed.

I was taken aback at the beauty of the guy before me. He was a pretty-looking sort, almost…feminine. Even though he wore a uniform, he made it look stylish. His hair was long and lavender with streaks of gold and red. His hands were adorned with rings and bracelets. He smiled flirtatiously and flipped his hair, making the air glitter around him. "I'm Julius. I don't think I've seen you before."

Candace quietly said, "Ju-julius, th-this is Hikari. She's a new transfer student here."

He didn't take his eyes from me. "Well, what a pleasure it is to meet you." He took my hand, and gently kissed the top of it, "It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Candace and a fine lady of your style." With that he winked at me. I was completely frozen. _Had he just kissed my hand? _

Before I could make a fool of myself, there was a sudden high-pitched squeal, and a new face popped in front of mine. "You're the new girl!" She screamed. "I am so happy I get to meet you!" She looked up at me with child-like blue eyes. Her hair, which was the color of marigolds, had two cute bows on the sides of her head. Her voice was bouncy and energetic. "I'm Maya! Here, as a welcome gift to you, I will give you a pie that I made."

She reached around in her bag and pulled out a box. She held it up to me, offering me the slice of apple pie. I wasn't particularly hungry, but she looked at me with proud, hopeful eyes that I couldn't ignore.

I was about to say 'of course,' when someone stepped in front of me, blocking me from Maya. All I saw was his back.

He flatly said to her, "She doesn't want to try that sad excuse you call a 'pie'. One bite of it, and she'd pass out from disgust. Leave her alone, you're scaring her with your impositions."

She began to pout, "You're such a meanie Chase!" She gave a small sob, and went to sit down in her chair.

He shook his head, crossed his arms, and sighed.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "You know, that _was_ mean what you just did to her. You didn't have to go that far. She was just being polite, and plus I wouldn't have minded trying a piece." He turned to face me; his deep violet eyes meeting mine.

He stood there for a moment, trying to read me.

He brushed his hand through his wavy, peach-colored hair, and placed his hands on his hips.

With a slight frown on his face he said, "I don't think you'll enjoy the atrocities she makes. She's better at eating than cooking. Trust me. You'll thank me later."

I still was a bit angry at his comment to Maya, but my interest in him kept me from making another response.

He turned and left toward his seat. He had a sad and tense aura around him that made me curious to know more. He then rolled up his sleeves and put on his apron, ready for art class.

The voice of the teacher brought my mind off of Chase, and back onto the class.

"Hello class. I am Ms. Mira, and I will be your Visual and Performing arts teacher. We will be covering all kinds of varieties of the arts: music, theater, drawing and painting, crafts, and the like." She then covered the rules of the class, and materials. She walked us around the room, showing us the different equipment we would be using and instructing us how to use them. "Alright class, now that we've seen what is in here, let us now go to Harmonica Hall and see the stage. Make sure to bring all of your belongings to the hall because I will dismiss you there."

As we were walking, I wanted to catch up with Chase to find out more about him, but lost sight of him. I decided to stick with Candace and Julius.

Julius began to talk about theater, "I wonder if they're going to do a spring play this year. We haven't had one since I've been here. I think nobody wants to be invested in it." Candace nodded her head, and politely listened to Julius as he continued to talk.

Maya walked up to me, pulled me aside and whispered, "Sorry about earlier. Chase may seem a bit harsh and blunt at times, but he's right." She looked down in shame, and fiddled with her fingers, "I'm a terrible cook. Chase used to be the lead student of the cooking program as a 1st year student! But it was shut down because no one wanted to join. I think it really hurt him. I admired his ability, and since I love yummy good food, I wanted to learn. I tried teaching myself, but I think I just don't have the talent."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "You wanna know what I think? I think with your knowledge and love of food, you'll be a great cook someday. You just got to find a good teacher."

She looked up at me with joy in her eyes, "O I would love to be taught! I wanted Chase to teach me, but he has lost his ambition to cook. I think he still holds some wounded feelings about the cooking program, and refuses to talk about it." She sighed, walking along as she did.

I looked ahead of me and caught sight of Chase in the distance. I began think about what he had to be feeling, and I felt…sad.

My heart twisted with sympathy. _I have to do something for him. There's got to be a way to get him to start cooking again._

Before I could think of a plan, we arrived at the stage. It was a large and well-built theater, but it seemed a bit dusty and unused. I placed my bag down, and the class walked through the corridors learning about the different pullies and levers. Ms. Mira had mentioned how a few years ago, the students used to put on the spring play for the school community. The actors did so well that they moved the audience to tears at every showing. She sighed, and moved on to showing us the stage area. I began to wonder if there would be a play this year.

* * *

After the demonstration, class was officially over. I took a deep breath in, and was happy to go back and rest. I walked out with Candace and Julius.

"Are you going to the welcome party Hikari? You should. It'll be in the boys' dorm tomorrow night. If good looking girls like you two showed up, the boys would be _flocking_ to the party." At Julius' compliment, Candace placed her hands on her face, a move she did quite often to keep her blush hidden.

"Hmm…maybe," I responded, "I really don't know what I'm-wait! My bag! I left my bag!" I clutch the side where my bag would be, but found nothing. Realization hit, and I ran back to Harmonic Hall, leaving behind the confused faces of my friends.

The hall was empty and I frantically looked around, hoping my stuff was not taken. Relief washed over me as I saw it lying in the same spot I left it.

I placed my bag over my shoulder, and was about to head out until I heard a strange noise. It sounded like rhythmic sighing or growling.

I froze, regretting that I was alone in the large, dark, hall. _What is that noise? A ghost?_

I listened carefully and realized it was…snoring?

_Where is it coming from?_

The sound seemed to be stronger near the stage. I climbed onto the stage, and followed the sound. There, in the side wing, I saw a man in his business suit, sleeping soundly. I crept closer and cautiously poked him to wake him up. "Um…hello? Sir?"

His snoring abruptly stopped and he lazily opened one eye to look at me. "Hmm….? What…is…it?" He closed his eye again.

"Um…you fell asleep on the stage. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

He slowly sat up, stretched really big, and gave out a glorious yawn.

Smacking his lips he said, "Yeah…I guess it was getting a little bit uncomfortable. But the stage relaxes me for some reason." He opened his tired eyes, fluffed his hair, and fixed his green tie. "Thank you for waking me up. I would have been there all night if you didn't. But boy do I love sleeping." He looked over at me, "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry, yes. I'm Hikari. I go to school here."

He raised his eyebrows, "Ah. I've heard of you. I'm Daren. I'm a member of the school board."

I enthusiastically turned to him, "Then you can help! Please keep this school open. I am-"

He yawned, "Too…ener..getic. ….Must….go…to…sleep." He laid down on the stage again, and his snoring resumed.

"Argh. Excuse me. Mr. Daren, sir. About the school?"

He looked up and was reluctant to say anything. After realizing I wasn't going to let him sleep, he said, "I'm a laid back person. I like my down time. Thus, a good school should have outstanding programs to encourage students to take a break from the hard work and tedious homework. So…show me a good arts program, and I will tell the Superintendent to keep Castanet Academy. Now…*yawn*…I'm going back to sleep."

I shrugged. I'd rather not bother him anymore. I did receive the information I needed, so I trotted off.

On my way back, my mind ran through the events of the day.

"I met so many new people, and have seen new things. I think I am beginning to like this school. But I have a lot of work to start on, and it's only my first day of school."

* * *

END Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I've been quite busy with life these days. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Peace, Love, and an Invite

Thank you to all my readers for sticking in there. I do apologize for not having posted an update for quite some time. I had major writer's block. But I will try to keep these going as often as I can! ^_^

So without further ado...

* * *

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

Chapter 8: Peace, Love, and an Invite

I clutched the covers to my chest, rolling on my side. I stared at the blue glow of the alarm clock slowly switch to the next minute. The light shown 1:45am; taunting me as each minute passed. My eyes were hurting and heavy, but I still couldn't fall asleep; all of the day's events were flashing in my mind, pounding in my brain, keeping me awake. My body ached from lack of sleep. I gave an aggravated huff and got up. I sat in my desk chair, looking down at my diary, and began to flip through the pages, reliving each moment as I read them.

_I need to get out for a bit._

It was past curfew, but I really needed to get some air. A nice walk will help me to fall asleep. I debated the risks for a bit, and decidedly grabbed some sweat pants and a sweatshirt, slipped on my shoes, and headed out the door as quietly and stealthily as I could.

I was never one to sneak out of places or get into trouble, so during this escape I was inwardly panicking, afraid that a dean or resident director would pop out at any moment. But once I was outside I sighed. Looking around, I noticed that the dorms and the school looked very different at this time of night.

It was too quiet. The lamp-lights were dim, leaving behind eerie shadows causing me to mistake them for strange creatures of the dark when really they were so innocent and meaningless during the day.

_Maybe this was a bad idea. _

I was just about to go back to my room, when I noticed a hill just beyond the dorms in the distance. For some reason, I felt drawn to it. I decided to go up and after a few minutes there, I would come back. As I was climbing the hill, I started to see the moon peeking behind it until finally I was at the top of the hill. I sat down and marveled at the view. The moon was full and bright, and because it was lower in the horizon it seemed much larger than usual. It glowed with a tint of orange and red…a Harvest Moon.

I shivered slightly from the cool breeze and damp grass beneath me. Turning around, I had a good view of the school, shimmering from the moon's rays. The years of history could be seen in the architecture of the buildings, but it wasn't worn out or old looking. For the first time, I felt lucky and proud to be attending here. I felt happy and at peace in this spot, so I decided to name my hill: Moon Hill. I chuckled softly to myself at how happy I finally felt.

_I really did need this._

Suddenly I heard a strange noise near me. My face turned completely pale, and I started to shake with fear.

_What could be out this late? Nothing good._

I sat absolutely still; afraid my breath would give me away. I then heard the sound again.

I looked around me, and saw a young man nearby, sitting under a tree with his head in his hands. He sat there sobbing. I stared in disbelief, a flood of 'whys' filling my head. After a few moments, once my fears had subsided, I started to become sad, and my heart felt for him. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked toward him. He was too engulfed in his crying to even notice me. I knelt down next to him, "Excuse me. Are you okay?" He jumped at the sound of another person's voice. He looked up at me as if he wanted to say something, but the tears wouldn't let him. He let out a loud wail, and continued to cry in his hands. His eyes were red from crying, and his face was young, he couldn't be more than 19 years old. He wore a dark collared shirt, and black pants, which surprised me considering it was so late at night. The only thing I could do was place a gentle hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "It's okay. You'll be okay." I kept patting his back until his sobs quieted a little. "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do for you? Did you get hurt? Are you lost?" He just shook his head, wiped his nose with his purple tie, and sat up to look at me. "You don't understand. It's just so sad…." He wailed again and continued to cry. I rolled my eyes a little because he was acting childish for his age.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might understand. What's your name?"

He said in between sobs, "M…my…my…name is…is…Edge."

"Well Edge, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Hikari. What happened? I'm sure I can do something for you."

He stopped crying, and sniffled, "H-Hikari? The President told me about you. You're that new girl. I didn't believe you'd come find me. Nobody ever cares about me. I'm not like th-the…the other school board members. Th-they think it's possible that th-the people here can change." He wailed even louder and cried more.

_Huh? School Board Member? He's a board member?_

I was a bit shocked. "Wait, you're on the school board? But you're ah…" _a baby? A pessimist? A non-stop crier who creepily sits out in the middle of the night to cry about meaningless things? _"You're…young." I did feel bad for him though, I also really wanted him to stop crying. "It's okay, it's okay. That's why I'm here: to prove to you and to the rest of the board members that this school is alright, and it will continue to be alright. I am willing to help out. What can I do for you to help you see that?"

He stopped crying and peered off into the distance, "Oh it's no use. The students here just don't get it. High school is a time of friendship, happiness, and young love. They have forgotten about that. No one goes to the dances anymore, no one goes on dates anymore. This hill is known for romantic picnics and star-gazing, and I always like to come here to enjoy the view of the school, hoping that there would be people here enjoying the scenery as well, but they are too overly concerned with their individual lives to care anymore."

He took in a deep breath, as if saying all these things took a large weight off his chest. "It just makes me so…sad." A tear began to fall from his eye, and I sat there a bit speechless, not sure how to respond. He continued, "Do you really think that a school where people are socially inept should stay open? How far are you willing to go for this school?"

I wasn't sure if I understood him. The students seemed to be okay with friendships, but I guess I haven't had much time to understand the hearts of others here. I didn't know how deep some of the relationships were.

_Are they as shallow as he says they are?_

I didn't want this hurdle to stop me. I was determined to finish this year on a happy note, and wanted to do everything I could to keep this school open. I said to him, "Yes, I am willing to do what I can for this school, and I will prove to you that the people here still care, if you just give me a chance I _**will**_ prove it." I really wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. How was I going to prove to him how the hearts of the people have changed? There must be something…

He looked at me with sad, hopeful eyes, "Really? Then you must get the students to build friendships. Get them to go to dances with the person they like. I want to see joy in their hearts and faces, and nothing says 'joy' more like the feeling of being in love. In fact, I want to see _**you**_ at a dance with someone you've fallen in love with _and_ who's fallen in love with you. Oh to see that would be so _romantic_! If you can do that by the night of Prom this spring, then I would be glad to let this school stay open. Oh the joy of young love!" He clasped his hands, sighed, and smiled for the first time. He shook my hand, and stood up. "Thank you Hikari. You've brightened my spirits! I am looking forward to see how good of a matchmaker you are!"

I couldn't move; I was in shock. How was he so giddy now when he was crying like a baby a few minutes ago? What an emotional roller coaster! He then waved goodbye, and trotted off. I continued to sit there in surprise.

_I have to do __**what**__ now?_

I shook my head to snap me out of it, and remembering that I was outside in the middle of the night brought me back to my senses. I ran back to the dorms, and quietly went into my room. I slumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

_What did I just agree to do?_ I was so emotionally and physically exhausted that before I knew it, I was

fast asleep.

* * *

_At School:_

"Umm…Hikari. You there?" Kathy waved in front of my eyes to bring me back to life. My head shot up out of my daze. "Is everything alright Hikari? You look really tired."

I politely smiled, "Sorry, I just had a hard time falling asleep last night. I'll be okay." I unconsciously put on my P.E. clothes while my mind was still on events of early this morning. _'_

'_You need to fall in love.' _My cheeks blushed from just thinking about it.

_What am I going to do with that one? Me? Fall in __**love**__? No, I can't think about that now. I must concentrate on class. _

I gave my face a light slap to wake me up.

As we ran around the football field for class, I noticed that the grass was perfect, maybe a little bit too perfect. I turned to Kathy and Selena, "Hey, how often does the football team practice? When are the games here?"

I heard a chuckle from Selena, "Football team? Ha! They never practice. Our team is pretty terrible."

Kathy sighed, "Yeah, no one ever goes to the games because our team doesn't win too often. In fact, we haven't won any trophy medals since…I dunno…way before I came here."

Luke popped his head in, "Hey ladies! What are we talking about here?" He and Owen now joined our conversation.

"Just our lame football team," Selena answered.

Luke smacked his forehead despairingly, "Argh…the football team. I am surprised they still have a program. It's like the fire in our school spirit has sizzled. Hey Owen, didn't your try out for the team once?"

"I…did my first year, but I didn't get much of a challenge, and I found that lifting weights and wrestling was more my thing. But yeah…our team is pretty bad."  
I was a bit shocked, "Is it really that bad? I mean, is there any way more people would go and watch the games?"

Luke responded, "Well, throughout the season, the team has a few chances to win some medals, but the biggest game is the Homecoming game against our school rivals. If they start winning some games, especially that one, then **I'd **go." They continued to debate on solutions while the wheels in my head began to turn.

_That's it! That's how I can convince Alan! I need to get the Football team to win some games and medals! Then he'd definitely help!_

I suddenly felt positive again.

I went about the rest of the day, chatting with new friends, and scheming up ways to get the team to practice.

* * *

After school, I walked with Finn, and talked to him about my plans for the football team. He seemed to approve and was happy that we were starting to accomplish our goals.

We were interrupted by Gill, who politely bowed and said, "Excuse me, Hikari, may I speak with you?"

I waved goodbye to Finn, and walked alongside the very dashing, Gill. I was nervous and intimidated to be near him.

He began, "First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday; it was quite uncalled for, and I really don't have an excuse."

"Oh. Uh…it's okay."

"I really do want to assist you. Or rather, please _allow_ me to assist you."

I responded, "I would like that very much. Thank you. Are you this nice to every new person who comes to this school or just this time?"

His cheeks flushed and he seemed flustered, "I…ah…well…there haven't been many new people to…ah…help." He cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, "Did you have any questions about the school?"

Hmm. I had to think of something. I wanted to continue talking to him for as long as I could.

"Ummm…Oh! Yes, what kind of clubs are there here?"

"Clubs?" He paused and shook his head, "I'm sorry, we don't have any clubs here anymore. Nobody was interested enough to keep the clubs running."

_No clubs? That's very surprising. _

"Umm…are there any other social-type things then?"

"Yes actually, there is one tonight at Fugue Forest Dorms. A lot of the students will be attending. Would you like to accompany me there?"

_Is he really asking me to go with him? Is this a date?.!_

I could feel my face getting warm from nervousness. "Um…sure. That would be…nice."

"Great! I will see you there then! Take care!"

We both exchanged farewells, and when he was out of sight, I clutched my books to my chest and beamingly smiled. My head was now filled with thoughts of tonight's party.

END Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 9 will feature a party with all the characters, and will Hikari finally choose a love interest? Tune in to find out!


	9. Chapter 9: Among the Stars

**Harvest Moon: High School Parade**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Among The Stars

I looked in the mirror one last time and nodded in approval. I wore a long-sleeved brown blouse with orange and yellow flowers that Candace had loaned me because I didn't have very many outfits in my dresser. I had my short jean skirt with yellow leggings to match my shirt that I wore my brown boots. To top off the outfit, I wore a flower hairpin to round out the ensemble. I was excited and nervous at the same time to go to the first party here and to see all my new friends.

I then happily headed for Fugue Forest Dorms. Walking in, I could feel the life breathe through me as the energy swirled throughout the place. I scanned the room. Luke, Selena, Owen, and Kathy were on the dance floor; Jin, Anissa, Phoebe, and Calvin seemed to be engrossed in an intellectual conversation; Toby, Renee, and Candace watched as Julius played card tricks; Chase and Gill stood together like a pair of stoic statues, acting above it all while Luna stood nearby; and Maya was hovering over the snack table with plates and plates of food in her hands.

I decided to head toward the food and try to help Maya out, "Hey Maya, anything good here?"

She looked up with a dumpling in her mouth, "Oh hey Hikari! It's all so _good_! I just can't decide!" With that, she giggled and continued to shovel in her food.

Chase then approached me, "She just doesn't know when to stop."

I turned toward him, "Hey Chase, how are you?"

He only responded with a 'hmpf,' and rolled his eyes.

"Bad day?"

"I guess you could say that." He looked at me and said, "By the way, that's a really…ah…cute…hairpin."

I lightly touched my hairpin, remembering it was there, "Oh. Thank you." I blushed. I quickly changed the subject and broke the awkward silence, "So, Chase, Maya had told me you like to cook, but that you don't really cook anymore. Why is that?" I knew it was a touchy subject for him, but I was genuinely curious.

Leaning against the wall and sighing he said, "I dunno. I just lost my…enthusiasm for it. It's hard to explain." He seemed deep in thought.

"Well, I think it might be good for you to find a pupil to teach. Teaching not only helps someone else, but helps yourself learn as well."

He placed his hand under his chin, "Hnn. That's a good idea." He paused for a moment and stood closer to me, "I could teach you if you'd like."

I was taken aback by his handsome face and fumbled my words, "Uh…I…ah…no…I wouldn't be great at it...I mean, I think you'd be a wonderful teacher, and I would greatly appreciate any information you could give me, but I was thinking a pupil more like Maya."

He frowned and seemed a bit disappointed, "Maya? Yeah I guess. She could use a few lessons. But my offer for you still stands if you change your mind."

I smiled, "Thank you." I looked at his violet eyes and wanted to say more, when Gill and Luna walked over to us.

"I'm glad you came Hikari," Gill said, "I hope you'll enjoy our party."

Luna then grabbed my arm, "Hey, why don't we get away from the boys and have a little girl chat. They don't really seem like they're having fun anyways."

I really didn't get a chance to respond before I was whisked away by the pretty pink-haired girl. We talked small talk, but it was mostly a one-sided conversation where I listened to the highs and lows of Luna and her annoyance with Gill. Eventually, she found someone more interesting and abruptly ran over to talk to them, and with that slim window of opportunity, I snuck away from her grasp and found others to talk to.

I spoke to Candace, Renee, Toby, and Julius about fashion, literature, and fishing. Every so often I would get an awkward, flirtatious glance from Julius.

Then I tried my chances at dancing with Luke, Selena, Owen, and Kathy. I learned a few more moves from Selena the dancer and was tossed around the dance floor by Luke and Owen. They always had so much energy.

After getting tired I winded down by chatting with Jin, Anissa, Phoebe, and Calvin about fossils, and medicine. I tried to keep up with their discussion as much as I could, but their minds seemed to go a mile a minute. But luckily Calvin was always there to crack a few jokes once in a while to liven up the conversation.

I was having a really fun time, but just as my happiness was at it's peak, I felt a sudden chill enter the room. The music suddenly stopped and I heard a shrill laughing, and all eyes were turned towards the door. The room immediately hushed and the atmosphere was tense. The crowd started to whisper to one another as the voice called out "What a wonderful welcome, no need to stop what you're doing on my behalf." I could tell by the voice that it was a girl. She giggled, but the atmosphere did not change. When I stood up from my chair to see what all the commotion was about, I found that the crowd had split to make way for a girl who was headed straight toward me. She wore a black lacy corset blouse with a pink-striped short skirt. Her gray knee-high stockings accentuated her calves and her black heels clicked at each step she made. Her neck was adorned with a black ribbon chocker, and she wore a matching black hat atop her sleek straight white hair. Her smile was menacing and her pumpkin-colored eyes pierced right into mine.

There I stood, a bit in shock as to why she was headed toward me.

_Did I do anything to make her upset? No, I couldn't have. I've never seen her before._

Then she stopped right in front of me as the crowd stood silently waiting for her to speak.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the new girl everyone's been talking about." Her smirk was filled with disdain. She eyed me up and down and raised her eyebrow, "Not much to look at are you? Yes, a bit _plain_." I looked at the faces around me, at the faces of my friends, hoping that someone would explain to me what was going on. Many looked at her in anger. Some were frightened. Others looked away in sympathy. Slowly she spun around in a showy way and said, "In case you don't know who I am, I am what others call, the Witch Princess," she scoffed, "And I have heard about your little _quest._" She then sauntered toward me, putting her face within inches of mine and said in a low tone, "You will fail."

_Where have I heard __**that**__ one before?_

She grew angrier; "I've been trying to accomplish this task on my own for some time, but to no avail. What makes you think _you_ are any better? You are nothing. You don't know _anything_ about this school. How could a new, plain, weak girl like you change anything, when not even _I_ could make a difference? You should just go back home to whatever small town you came from, and never return." She looked at me with hate and envy. I shook with fear and anger at her words. I was just starting to like it here. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but nothing was coming out. She put into words what I had been trying to beat out of myself. I had been trying to convince myself over and over that I could do it, that I wouldn't fail, that I was meant to be here. She made doubt start to creep back into my head. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I let a tear escape from my eye.

_Oh no! Don't show emotion! Not now! Not to her!_

Her smile became wide and she laughed, "Aww…did I make wittle baby cry?" Her laughter grew louder. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die as the tears began to fall.

Then a sudden booming voice spoke up, "That's enough Vivi!" The crowd began to gasp and murmur as the source of the voice moved toward us.

_I've heard that voice before._

Vivi frowned, placed her hands on her hips, and puckered her lips in an upset pout, "Hmpf. Wizard. What are you doing at an event like this?"

He didn't respond to her question and stood like a wall between her and I, shielding me from her view. I couldn't see his face, but his body was calm and unshaken.

She scoffed, "Come to save her have you? You're wasting your time with her, and you know it! She won't do this school any good!"

He spoke again, but this time in a quieter, calmer tone, "I said that's enough."

I peered around his back to see her face. She held her breath and was red with fury, clenching her fists to keep herself from doing anything rash. Throwing her hands in the air, she let out a loud "ARGH!" and said, "I am not going to stay here and take this from _you_ of all people! Besides, I have better things to do with my time." She spun around on her heels and dramatically huffed toward the door and left. The entire room sighed with relief, and the music came back on, returning the crowd to where they once were. Then, as stealthily as he had arrived, Wizard left without saying a word. I looked around in the crowd to find him, to at least say thank you, but he was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Luke had come up to me, "Whoa, Hikari. That was a bit intense! You okay?" He placed his hand on my back as I sat down, still a bit in shock. I feigned a smile and nodded my head. He then suggested that he'd get me a glass of water, and I told him that I would very much like that. There I sat, my feelings completely changed from when I first arrived. My friends all came and sat with me and began to chat as if nothing had happened, trying to liven tings up. I wasn't in the mood for talking, but I stayed polite and nodded my head now and then to look like I was still engaged in their conversing. But the whole time all I could think about was what Witch Princess had said, and her reaction to Wizard.

I stood up and quietly said, "It's a bit warm in here; I think I'm going to get some air." Jin, being his concerned self said, "Did you need anything? I could accompany you if you're not feeling well." I smiled, "Thank you, but I think I just want to be alone for a bit." He shrugged and sat back down.

I looked around for the front door, but instead found a fire escape stairwell, and decided to climb up it to get to the roof. When I reached the top, I felt a wave of relief as the cool breeze touched my skin. I took in a deep breath and sat down. I looked up at the night sky, marveling at the view.

A voice then said, "It's beautiful isn't it?" I jumped in shock, because I didn't know there was anyone up here. Then I saw Wizard standing next to a telescope.

I sighed in relief, "Oh gosh, you sacred me. I thought I was by myself up here."

"Oh, would you like me to leave you alone?"

I waved my hand, "No no, it's okay. I don't mind. Actually, I'm sorry, it's me that should go. You were up here first."

"I have nothing against you," he said, and proceeded to look into his telescope.

I asked him, "How come you're up here? Do you come here often?"

He kept his eyes on the telescope, "I'm not one for social gatherings. I feel more comfortable up here." He didn't seem to want to say more on the subject.

I looked up at the stars and sighed, "Yeah, they are pretty, the stars I mean. You like stars?"

He didn't respond. I walked over to him and leaned on the ledge, looking out at the view of the school. That sight made me feel a bit better, and I smiled again. Sighing, I said softly to myself, "It's a beautiful school. I don't deserve to be here."

Wizard came and stood next to me, looking out at the school as well, "Don't take to heart what Vivi said to you. It was uncalled for. I've known her for quite some time, and she has a hard time expressing her feelings. She does try her best though. Deep down she really cares for this school, and has tried many different ways to save the school, but she uses the wrong methods. Her pride is strong, so she feels a bit intimidated by you."

"By _me?_ What can_ I_ do?"

He looked at me, "Hikari, you don't see it, but there's something about you that everyone seems to gravitate toward."

I looked over at him a bit confused.

He continued, "They see hope and determination. Don't lose that part of you." We stood there for a few moments looking at each other. His eyes mesmerized me, and I unconsciously brushed his long bangs from his face to see them better. He stood a bit shocked and his cheeks flushed.

Then I noticed something. His right eye was…shining? "Hey, that's interesting. I never noticed, but is your right eye is differe-"

He immediately stood up away from me and turned his head, replacing his bangs over his eye, "I…I think you better get back to your friends at the party." He began to leave.

_Oh no. Did I offend him in some way?_

"Wizard wait!" He stopped, and tensed, but didn't turn to look at me. I continued, "I…I wanted to say…thank you…for helping me the other day by giving me a bit of information about the school board even after I snapped at you. And….and….also for defending me downstairs."

There was silence, but I knew he understood.

He quietly said, "Let me know if you need any assistance on your quest." He went back to his telescope. It was my cue to leave. I went back inside, and shut the door behind me. Leaning against the door I sighed, as my heart began to pound. What was this new feeling?

I returned to the party and tried to enjoy myself a little before it was over. But my heart and mind were elsewhere, among the stars.

END CHAPTER 9


End file.
